


Girl’s Night

by 9r7g5h



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Girl's Night Out, Lilly being a little bit of a creep, fun times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9r7g5h/pseuds/9r7g5h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was time for their Girl’s Night Out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl’s Night

**Author's Note:**

> AN: A certain walnut mentioned a few weeks ago that they wanted a fic where Stacie, Aubrey, and Lilly all hang out together. Well, I hope this fits the bill and you guys enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect. I think Universal does? IDK. Someone who isn’t me owns it.

Generally, when Stacie when over to visit Lilly, Aubrey stayed home and worked on some home improvement projects she had been putting off.

It’s not that she didn’t like Lilly- she would always be in awe of the woman’s beatboxing abilities, and always thankful to her, and to the rest of the Bellas, for helping to make her dream of winning Nationals come true. And, if Aubrey was to be honest, it was partly because of Lilly that she and Stacie were together- it had been her who had pushed Stacie into asking for the “extra help” in learning their chorography that had ended with the two of them scrubbing the practice room and scrambling to find their clothes, so Aubrey would always love Lilly for that.

If they saw each other in the grocery store they would nod in acknowledgment, and Bella reunions often found them standing next to each other around the food table. So no, Aubrey didn’t dislike Lilly.

But despite Lilly being Stacie’s best friend, just something about the woman freaked her out, and if Aubrey could avoid it without being rude, she avoided Lilly and her weirdness as much as she could.

But Stacie had been talking about the three of them getting together and having a “Girl’s Night” for weeks now, and with all three of their weekends free-something that almost never happened- she had to. To make her girlfriend happy, Aubrey had to put aside her discomfort and go.

She’d smile, enjoy herself as much as she could, and hopefully not have to do it again for a long, long time.

The moment Lilly opened the door, her hair up in curlers and a face cream that should never be that red spread like a mask over her features, Aubrey just knew she was going to be in for it.

“Lils,” Stacie said excitedly, wrapping her arms around the woman and pulling her into a tight hug, as if she hadn’t just seen her for lunch the day before. “You got started without us,” she asked as she pulled away, a fake pout on her lips. “How could you?”

Lilly had never liked talking above her whisper, though she had at least tried when around the other Bellas. Even then, Aubrey still had no clue what she said that had Stacie chuckling, patting her on the back in a good natured way.

“That’s what happens when you don’t keep it refrigerated, Lils,” Stacie said with a shake of her head. “It coagulates and loses most of its moisturizing properties. Did you get enough for all three?”

Again, another almost non-verbal answer; Aubrey could barely even see her lips move.

“Good,” Stacie said with a nod, gesturing for Aubrey to join them inside the house. “Come on, Brey,” she said sweetly, smiling widely. “You know Lils won’t bite.”

“Much.”

It was the first word Aubrey heard from their guest, and even as she stepped inside and Lilly closed and locked the door behind her, she was beginning to rethink her decision to come.

If Stacie hadn’t been there, smiling her trusting smile, as if her best friend wasn’t the weirdest human being they had ever met, she would have been long gone.

But, like her father always said, “If you can’t handle a tough situation, either suck it up and deal or don’t get yourself pinned by enemies on all sides to begin with.”

*

It wasn’t as bad as Aubrey had thought it would be.

The seemingly one-sided conversations were strange to get used to, but if she just pretended Stacie was on the phone, she could get through them. The face masks-which were too thick for the standard relaxation techniques she used at the camp and smelled of copper, making her honestly scared to ask what was in them- were still warm from the oven, based off of a recipe Lilly and Stacie had figured out a while ago that they had been waiting for the right moment to use. The food was fantastic- Stacie had insisted on cooking, creating some kind of curry dish thrown together from whatever Lilly had been keeping in her fridge. Dinner had been followed by building a blanket fort in the living room, one more than large enough to encompass the three of them, the couch, and the television.

All that remained was the movies, sleep, breakfast the next morning, and she’d have survived her night at Lilly’s.

“Your elbow’s so smooth.”

Aubrey jumped as Lilly ran her fingers over her skin, her thumb circling her joint, concentrated on the little patch of skin that normally went dry. She hadn’t heard the other woman enter the fort, nor had she felt her crawl across the pile of blankets she was currently sitting on, waiting on Stacie to come back so they could start the movie, but there Lilly was. In all her slightly creepy intensity for other people’s body parts.

“Thank you, Lilly,” Aubrey said nicely as she forced her heart to stop hammering, a small, polite smile crossing her face. Shifting so she was leaning back on the blankets, her elbows supporting he weight instead of being examined, she stifled a yawn and allowed her eyes to slip shut, trying to force away the suddenly exhaustion that had settled over her. It was almost eleven, long past when she normally went to bed so she could be up in time to make the commute to the camp on the nights she didn’t stay to look over paper work or campers, and they still had three movies to watch. Movies she knew it’d be impossible for her to sleep through, since Stacie tended to be a bit of a fan girl- pausing to squeal and talk about whatever was going on, a conversation she always expected everyone to be part of.

If Aubrey wanted to last the night, she had to catnap while she could, and she would.

Or rather, she would have if a weight hadn’t settled into her lap right then, unfamiliar thighs straddling her waist as unfamiliar hands cupped her face and jerked her forward so her and Lilly’s faces were almost touching.

“Lilly, what the hell,” Aubrey screeched as she squirmed under her, trying to shift the other woman off of her and jerk her face away. But Lilly’s grip from both her hands and her thighs were tight, too tight for Aubrey to escape from, keeping her locked into position.

“Shhhh,” Lilly said soothingly, her thumb stroking Aubrey’s cheekbone, maintaining eye contact. Surprisingly it worked, Aubrey’s hands falling onto Lilly’s hips as they shifted so she was sitting upright. “Shhh,” Lilly said again, one hand reaching up to smooth a finger over Aubrey’s eyebrow, as casually as if she was removing an eyelash from a friend’s cheek. Only you didn’t sit in a friend’s lap and play with their facial hair. “Shh,” Lilly said once more, the same hand moving to trace her lip. “You have a very good nose.”

“Wha-“

“Hey guys,” Stacie said, rattling the popcorn bowl as she slid under the entrance of the fort, pausing only for a moment at the sight of her best friend straddling her girlfriend’s lap. A long moment, it seemed, where the three women just sat there and stared at each other, one in confusion and the other two in some kind of actually silent conversation that Aubrey couldn’t even begin to follow before Stacie broke out in giggles, shaking her head as Lilly slid off of Aubrey and Stacie took her place. “One of those nights, Lils?”

“The two of you have complimentary facial features,” Lilly said casually in a voice actually loud enough for Aubrey to hear, reaching over to take a handful of popcorn. “If you were to accurately combine manufactured gametes, the resulting spawn would be adorable.” She ended the sentence with a small smile and a shrug, as if nothing she had said really mattered before she began to eat.

“Tell me that again when the science catches up to your want to be an aunt,” Stacie scoffed, throwing another piece at her friend, which Lilly caught between her teeth and showed off with a wicked smile. Shifting so she was sitting sideways in Aubrey’s lap, Stacie offered a piece to Aubrey, holding it up to her lips so her fingertips brushed them when Aubrey accepted the piece into her mouth. “Don’t mind her,” Stacie said, leaning her head against Aubrey’s shoulder, trying to bite back a laugh at the clear confusion on her face as she chewed. “She wants us to have a baby so she has an heir when the world falls into nuclear winter and we have to resort to cannibalism.” 

“Okay then,” was all Aubrey could think to say as Lilly got the movie set up and laid on the blanket pile besides them, her head resting on Stacie’s leg so she could still get at the popcorn. “That’s so weird.”

“I know,” Stacie replied as the movie began, the red, disembodied lips that started off the film Lilly had picked beginning to sing the opening song. “I love it.”

Lilly just reached up and tapped Aubrey on the nose before taking another handful of popcorn and turning back to watch the weirdest movie Aubrey had ever seen.

A perfect fit for Lilly, considering.


End file.
